freeteknofandomcom-20200214-history
PIN:KSOX
pin:ksox roxed all your sox off!! i know my favorite parts of the weekend happened there and that i heard some amazing sets played off our system. being in the middle of the strip was so perfect, and we had such a sandy dance floor! our sails were great for shade and our dj's kept the beats-a-rollin. you are all great. thank you crew! we did amazinnng!! jaclyn I remember dancing friday night with french girls and shaking our knees in and out rapidly... how else can you dance to pin:KSox but freely? Bennyp 02:52, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hey everyone, I had an amazing time at Teknival this year. I decided last minute that I wuzn't gonna accompany the pin:ksox crew this year, due to money and work, and psychological reasons, but sitting home saturday thinking of all these wikkid people shining up in the middle of nowhere, when razor and m sequence called me said they wuz driving up there in 30 mins i had to drop everything was nothing at the time and split! We made it up there by 12:30 sat, and was blown away by the spectactle of this long landing strip with a dazzling light show put on the weskodyne. I knew the second i got there that i wouldn't be leaving with our ride who ended up taking off 3:30 saturday huh??? anyways, i wuz really glad to make it up since last years festival wuz one of the best times i have ever had. I got to see all my friends from toronto in their glory, and got a rare chance to chill with renegade virus/havoc artists who are wikkid and amazingly inspiring. These guys live this. Best moments were seeing and chilling with the pin:ksox crew! Thanks for all the hospitality again! Wikkid to see stabz, optic, caltrop, and all the rochester sp crew. Amazing to see Amok spin, and got to see what the Neurotik soundsystem wuz all about, and they were wikkid. Got to see B7 spin twice, thanks for playing dawn of a new era sunday morning! Oh ya and thanks to MIR for the whiskey on da bus! I seemed to miss the bulk of the whole thug life incident, but ya know these things happen everywhere, so i didnt surprise me to hear. But it seemed to unify the party, and a little controversy never hurt anyone, well except those who got hurt but uhhh ya...hee hee, so it wuz still cool. I didnt see as much trash left around as i did last year, seemed either more people made a consorted effort to walk around cleaning up, which i saw a lot of people doing, which wuz great cuz if everyone just walks around and does one or two runs, then it isn't much work to pick up after lazies. Last year, we ended up leaving with a oversized novelty the grinch who stole christmas sized package of other peoples trash, which wuz cool cuz we found a dumpster to toss it in back in T. But ya, thanks to everyone for all their work and energy, it wuz a beautiful event. To all the sketch, especially the guy in the slipknot tee shirt, why come to an event like this????? Well ya, glad i changed my mind and made it out, will definately be participating fully in the next teknival, wherever and whenever that may be. Later.